


Best Part

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	Best Part

Best Part  
预警：  
1、文泰一X我，玛丽苏文学，引起强烈不适  
2、素人设定，包含婚后生活  
3、骂我也没用，我还敢  
======================================  
文泰一摸着吃的圆滚滚的小肚子卧在沙发上打盹的时候，我不止一次思考过结婚是否是一个正确的选择。  
首先，他穿着居家服卧在沙发上也就算了，可是这位先生尊贵的屁股下面结结实实的压着那件昂贵的西服外套，请问这套西装是文先生送去干洗吗？  
其次，一只袜子在脚上，另一只不见了，如果大扫除的时候再被我在沙发下面找到卷成一团的袜子，这个男人就死定了。  
最后，动物世界到底有什么魔力？拜托让我看看天气预报好不好。

我和文泰一是大学同学，各位学工科的女孩子应该都明白的，工科生嘛，随便穿着人字拖，格子衬衫，带着黑框眼镜，头发不知道多久剪一次，总之长得都是挺随便的样子。作为唯一一个女生，反正也没办法逃课，我被顺理成章的推选成了学习委员，有学分赚还可以抄作业，而被抄作业的对象，就是本硕博连读的文泰一文先生了。  
说实话，文泰一运动并不怎么擅长，篮球足球样样不行，甚至连游戏也玩的不怎么样。但仅凭着全年级通用的课堂笔记，就足以成为学院红人。考试周的时候，甚至都不需要带着他的笔记本去打印店，只要报上专业名就可以获得文曲星笔记一本。而男生们经常熬夜抄作业，等到第二天早上上课的时候，就只能托付唯一一个能起的来的文学霸帮忙交作业，一来二去，我和文泰一也就熟悉了起来。  
某一天的早课我迟到了，偷偷摸摸的溜进教室后门，只见文泰一无声的对我招了招手，然后拍了拍旁边的座位。  
“点名了吗？”  
“还没有。”  
文泰一认认真真的记着笔记，我一边偷吃充当早饭的饼干，一边心安理得的拿出手机开始偷看脆皮鸭文学，过了一小会，文泰一轻轻地戳了我一下，然后把自己的笔记本推了过来。  
那节课的老师是一个非常喜欢点名的地中海中年男人，尤其喜欢点文泰一起来回答问题，文泰一就在自己的笔记本上，用铅笔画上了一个地中海用来遮挡头顶的偏分“长发”被狂风刮跑的简笔画小人，画技之简陋，形态之传神让我差点在教室里笑出了声。  
偏偏文泰一还是一脸淡定的样子，把笔记本拿回去继续听课了。

那之后我们的关系神奇的拉近了。  
星际穿越上映之前，文泰一非常少见的给我发了信息，问我要不要一起看。因为本院整个年级也只有我一个女生，又跑到外地上学，所以平时总是很羡慕其他女生多的专业，能找到一起玩的朋友，不像我，每天仿佛自闭孤儿。  
这算是约会吗？我也不太清楚，不过文泰一在大黑框眼镜和厚刘海下漂亮的鼻梁和下巴，还是让我秒回了一句好的。  
电影上映的那个周五正好没课，我睡到很晚还化了妆才去赴约，倒也不是专门画给他看啦，只是平时真的没有什么机会让人有欲望漂漂亮亮的出门。好久没化妆的结果就是踩点才到了电影院，文泰一已经拎着两杯饮料在等着了。  
“你要冷的还是热的？”  
“热的吧。”  
文泰一递给我其中一杯，开场的黑暗里我掀开盖子尝了一口，桂圆红枣茶，好烫。  
“我记得你好像是月底，不过我也不清楚到底是不是，就买了这个。”  
“？？？？？？？？？什么？”  
“生理期。”  
手里端着的热茶差点一抖泼出去，“这又是怎么知道的？”  
“之前有一次学生会组织泡温泉，你不是没去吗。”  
“……”  
“以前你都去得很积极的，去海边玩也是。”  
“……”  
现在的直男怎么回事？

我现在想来，也还是搞不清楚文泰一的脑回路。  
其实拍毕业照的那天，因为本硕博连读的缘故，文泰一已经是研一的学生了，但他还是如约来跟我们一起拍了毕业照。这一大群男生偷偷准备了三十几套婚纱和一套西装，穿西装的是我，穿婚纱的是他们。  
在一大群婚纱壮汉的簇拥下，我大学整整四年才第一次看到文泰一没有被刘海和黑框眼镜遮住的脸，他的长刘海被外援准备服装的学生会同学扎了一个苹果揪，黑框眼镜也被没收了，因为不适应隐形一直在偷偷揉眼睛，然后他眼泪汪汪的被推到我面前。  
起哄的人到底喊得是嫁给他还是结婚，我已经记不清楚了，文泰一把那枚钻戒塞进我手里的时候，我满脑子竟然只有一个想法。  
Jesus，我们学校还藏了这么一个帅哥？  
这事说起来也是奇怪，我甚至不知道我和文泰一是什么时候确定的情侣关系，就莫名其妙的同意了他的求婚。文泰一把戒指塞进我手里的时候，很淡定的说了一句，“这是我项目分红攒的，可贵了，你先带上吧，要不弄丢了。”  
他一说可贵了，我就老实了。六月份天气很热，我穿着影楼租来的西装，手上黏糊糊的都是汗，可能是打滑，抖得半天都没带上，文泰一就拉住我的左手，然后把那枚闪闪发光的戒指套在了无名指上。  
我看着那戒指，不知道为什么眼泪就啪嗒啪嗒的往下掉，这下一直很淡定的文泰一开始慌了，他说你别哭啊，你不想就算了。  
傻子才不想呢，我心想，可是憋了半天只憋出来一句，你都没给我表过白。  
文泰一想了半天，说那我给你唱首歌吧。  
然后变魔术一样的，不知道从什么地方传过来一把吉他，文泰一顶着有点滑稽的头纱，穿着婚纱，抱着吉他，站在大太阳下面开始唱。  
It's the sunrise  
And those brown eyes  
You're the one that I desire  
When we wake up  
And then we make love  
It makes me feel so nice  
You're my water when I'm stuck in the desert  
You're the Tylenol I take when my head hurts  
You're the sunshine on my life  
I just wanna see how beautiful you are  
You know that I see it  
I know you're a star  
Where you go I follow  
No matter how far  
If life is a movie  
Then you're the best part oh  
You're the best part oh  
Best part

-END-


End file.
